Irresistible Temptations
by dinosaurxrawrxo
Summary: JJ starts to realize how irresistible the notorious player, Derek Morgan really is. Her witty humor she uses as a shield may prevent Derek Morgan from noticing, but it doesn't prevent JJ's feelings towards him, until her temptations get the best of her.
1. Chapter 1: Temptation

Irresistible Temptations- Part One

**Summary: **JJ starts to realize how irresistible the notorious player, Derek Morgan really is. Her witty humor she uses as a shield may prevent Derek Morgan from noticing, but it doesn't prevent JJ's feelings towards him, until her temptations get the best of her.

**Authors Note: I was really bored and I'm still sad about JJ leaving. I deleted my 'Back in High School' story because I stopped feeling it, I'm sorry. And I started a story called 'I'm Coming Home' that went no where, twice. **

**I also deleted my story 'Road Trip: Part 2' because of lack of reviews on the final chapter, I got that it took me a while to post, but 2 reviews? That's not much of an upper.**

**So I decided to write this JJ/Morgan story because I love them together for some reason.**

**It's rated T for now, I might add some juicy stuff if people ask :]**

**Here's the banner if you wanna check it out http:/i54 . Tinypic . com/v4wilf . Jpg**

**Just remove the spaces and it should work :]**

**oh, and this story takes place during season 5, and JJ was never pregnant with Henry nor was she dating Will in this story :]**

**I have the intention of this being a funny/fun story. With the occasional make out sessions and (possibly) more juicy stuff :]**

**PLEASE PLEASE review and I hope you like it!**

"I suppose we could kick Morgan out of his room," Emily said with a shrug as her and JJ grabbed a bag of takeout. 1st day on a case and what do you know- they're in the same compromising position as they were in Alaska. Except that one was 7 people to 4 rooms, this one is 6 people to 4 rooms and there was no way Hotch and Rossi were sharing a room after Alaska. Even though this motel had 2 beds. "Well, I guess we can consider it your room because your stuff was there first."

"Yeah," JJ winced as they walked back to the car. "But then we'd have to hear him whine about being stuck with Spence. He'd probably kick the door down anyway." JJ said with a laugh, Emily laughed too as they got in the car. "Eh, I guess I'll just be mature about it and stay with him. I mean, what's the big deal with Spence anyway?"

"I think he recites the dictionary in his sleep... either that or it's Shakespeare." Emily joked, JJ laughed.

"Well I guess you'll let me know in the morning." JJ said with a smile, she looked out the window and her smile slowly faded. "I wish Garcia were here..." she whined, Emily laughed.

"So much for being mature about it." Emily said with a smile.

"Alright, this bag has all of Hotch's and Rossi's food in it, and this has mine and Morgan's." JJ said as she looked through the bags of Chinese food.

"Do you think they knew who was rooming with who?" Emily wondered allowed as she took her seat belt off.

"I asked them to bag it like this," JJ said with a small laugh as she got out of the car with both bags in her hand. "Ugh," she groaned as she shut the door with her arm instead of her hand, Emily laughed.

"Want some help there?" Emily laughed.

"Next time we are so getting this delivered." JJ laughed as she walked to her room, she paused before taking her key out and looked at Emily who smiled as she walked into the room. JJ let out a sigh and put the bag on the table that was outside of the room and walked over to Hotch's room and knocked on the door. It opened a few minutes later. "I know you said you didn't really want some.. but I couldn't let you not eat anything..." JJ said as she held up the bag with a smile, the corners of Hotch's mouth turned into a smile.

"Thank you JJ." he said. "You can put it on the table there." Hotch said as he walked over to continue his work that she interrupted, JJ smiled and put the bag down, pulling his food out. "Did you get my favorite?" he asked, he wouldn't have cared if she didn't, but he knew that she probably did.

"Yeah," JJ laughed as she picked the lighter bag up. "I wasn't sure what you wanted to drink, so I got a coke." she said with a shrug, Hotch nodded. "Are you sure you don't wanna roommate?" she asked, more on the sarcastic side, Hotch chuckled.

"I'm sure, why? You stuck with Reid?" he asked.

"Morgan," JJ said as she walked to the door.

"Even worse, good luck." Hotch said with a smile, JJ shook her head and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. She walked over to the next room and knocked on the door.

"Delivery for David Rossi." JJ said with a smile, Rossi smiled and took the bag from her, checking to make sure it was what he ordered. "Everything good?" JJ asked, he nodded and looked at her.

"Thanks," he said as he grabbed the door to shut it. "Good luck with Morgan." he said with a smirk, JJ pouted.

"Switch with me?" she joked, Rossi shook his head.

"Goodnight JJ." Rossi said with a smirk as he shut the door. JJ let out a breath, she wasn't entirely joking. But she's never shared a room with him, she didn't know if he snored in his sleep, moved around wildly- like Emily's told her she does, kick wildly and play tug-o-war with the blankets at night when sharing a bed-, heck he could moan in his sleep for all she knew. She was just glad it wasn't as bad as the Alaska arrangement and she was stuck sharing a bed with him.

JJ looked at the table in front of the room, she was confused, she was sure she left the Chinese bag on the table, then she groaned. "Morgan." she mumbled as she took the key out and put it in the key hole, turning it. She turned the door knob, expecting it to open, but it didn't. She sighed and tried to turn the key again, but it was jammed. "What place actually uses key's anymore?" she mumbled as she jiggled the handle again.

"You okay there JJ?" she heard Derek ask, she raised her eyebrows and looked at him, he was chewing food and looking at her through the screen in the window, JJ sighed.

"I'm fine, Morgan. Could you please just open the door?" she asked him, Derek raised his eyebrows. "It's cold." she told him as she raised her eyebrows at him, Derek smiled and walked over to the door and unlocked it. "You opened _my _food?" she asked with a raised eyebrow as she looked at the Chinese food on the table.

"I wasn't sure which was mine, so I opened both." he told her simply as he walked back over to the table and took a bite of _his _food.

"You needed to try it?" JJ asked as she walked over to the table and saw that some of her food was missing from the container.

"I needed to make sure." Derek said with a smile.

"Yeah, right." JJ said as she walked over to her bag and picked it up, she paused when she noticed his bag was on the bed _she _had originally picked. "Morgan." JJ said as she looked at him.

"Yeah?" he asked in the middle of chewing.

"I want this bed." she said, Derek looked up at her.

"You got to be kidding me." he said, JJ looked at the bed.

"I still want it." she told him, Derek raised his eyebrows and sighed.

"Alright, just put the stuff on the other bed then." he said, JJ smiled happily and put her bag on the bed and dropped his bags on the other bed before grabbing a pair of clothes. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Changing..." JJ said. "Geez, can't a girl do anything without being interrogated?" JJ asked as she walked into the bathroom. JJ sighed as she walked out of the bathroom. "Please tell me you didn't eat all my food?" she asked as she walked over to the table. "I've been gone for 5 minutes."

"It was more like 10," Derek said as he looked up at her, noticing she was wearing something similar to what she was wearing in Alaska, but he wasn't used to her wearing things besides work clothes. "And I did not eat any of your food JJ." He said.

JJ nodded slowly and grabbed her lap top, bringing it to the table. She opened it and brought one of her knees to her chest and took a bite of the Chinese food. Derek got up and walked to the bathroom. JJ let out a sigh as she put the carton of food down on the table and scrolled down the list of her computer, _work, work, work and more work. _She thought as she glanced up over to the bathroom door that was left open a crack, she saw Derek pulling his shirt off. She bit her bottom lip without noticing, she noticed when he pulled his shirt back on and opened the door. JJ's eyes widened as she focused back on her computer. Trying to focus her mind on work and not how the 1,000 push ups he supposedly does in the morning shows on his abs and biceps. Emily was right about how much hotter he seemed with his shirt off.

"You were so right, Emily..." she whispered to herself as she shook her head.


	2. Chapter 2: Beautiful Hair

Irresistible Temptations- Part Two

**Authors Note: I was SO shocked when I saw I got 5 reviews in the first day of this being up. **

**Thank you SO much for that, I hope I get 5 more reviews on this one, so PLEASE review.**

**Maybe I'll get more then 5? :D**

"Are you still up?" Derek mumbled as he picked his head up and looked over at JJ, who was sitting in the seat she was siting in 4 hours ago when Derek went to sleep, JJ looked over at him. Her head resting on her hand, she nodded. "What are you even doing?" he asked with an annoyed tone, mainly because of the light from the computer screen.

"Playing solitaire. What do you think I'm doing, Morgan?" JJ asked as she let out a groan and scrolled down on the mouse pad. Derek rolled his eyes and turned over. "I hate you." she mumbled as she stared at the computer. Computers were Garcia's thing. JJ was tech savvy, yes, but today was just not her day.

"No need to be feisty." Derek mumbled, JJ rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Don't flatter yourself, Morgan. This computer is being stupid." JJ said as she pressed a button. "Go!"

"Oh, will you calm down?" Derek asked as he stood up. "Let me show you how it's done." he said as he walked over.

"No, I don't need you walking over all macho-macho man, I can fix it myself." JJ told him.

"Look. It'll take two seconds." Derek said as he leaned over and pressed a couple buttons on the computer.

"No, Derek. You're going to break it!" JJ said as she reached for his hands and pushed them away.

"I was fixing it!" he retorted as he reached for the keys again, JJ pushed his hands away and he knocked into a half empty coke can that spilled all over the table, JJ gasped when the coke seeped under her lap top that caused the screen to turn white then completely back in a matter of seconds. "JJ-" Derek began.

"Derek! That had _everything _on it. My work, for this case, _everything_! You better buy me a new lap top and figure out how to get that information back." JJ said as she stood up, completely shocked about the situation.

"I'm sorry," Derek told her. "I will buy you a new lap top, and I'll get Garcia to get everything back for you."

"Yeah," JJ said with a sigh. "So you can go snooping through my personal stuff ? Yeah right,, you wish." JJ said as she walked to the bathroom and slammed the door. Derek groaned and opened his mouth to say something, but didn't and he sighed as he looked at the computer.

"Morgan, get up." JJ said as she ran out of the bathroom and over to her night stand and put her gun behind her at the small of her back. Derek's head shot up as he looked at JJ, who was out of her night clothes and in more appropriate work clothes. "Garcia found out where Jackson Lankey is living," JJ said as she grabbed a vest and put it on. "Let's go!" she said as she threw the vest at him, Derek got up quickly and walked in the bathroom to change quickly. By the time he got out JJ was already walking to the car and getting in the passengers seat. Derek ran over and started the car. "They're coming." JJ said as she motioned her head to everyone else, who were getting out of the rooms and rushing to the cars. Derek pulled out and put the sirens on, JJ let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry about your computer..." Derek said as he drove.

"It doesn't matter right now," JJ said as she looked out the window, they arrived at Jackson Lankey's house, which was located off the grid, which is the main reason why it took Garcia a couple hours to locate his house. And the unfortunate part was that they were looking at at-least 3 unsubs and Jackson Lankey was just one of them. They all got out of the cars with their guns in their hands.

"Morgan, JJ and Prentiss take the back. Reid and Rossi are with me, taking the front." Hotch said, they all nodded and dispersed. Derek took the lead, followed by JJ and then Emily. Derek kicked down the back door and walked in cautiously, JJ and Emily not far behind.

"JJ, look out!" Emily said as fast as she could as she raised her gun up to the _roof _of the house where Jackson Lankey was, by the time JJ looked up, Jackson Lankey was already jumping, landing directly on top of JJ. Causing her to fall backwards and hit her head on the ground, Jackson Lankey was stupid to think he'd get away after that. He jumped off her and tried to sprint for a shack that was in the back yard, but before he could Emily shot his leg, Derek ran over to him, while Emily went to JJ. "JJ, are you okay?" she asked, JJ propped herself up on one elbow and put her hand on her head.

"I think so.." she said slowly, she was feeling dizzy, she moved her hand and saw blood on it.

"We need an ambulance," Emily said quickly as she turned back to Derek, who called for one, Hotch, Rossi and Spencer all ran towards the back after hearing the gun shot.

"What happened?" Hotch asked when he saw them.

"He was on the roof," Emily said as she tried to keep JJ's head from falling back, JJ was fighting to keep her eyes open because she was so dizzy.

"Is she alright?" Hotch asked.

"I think so..." Emily said as she looked at her. "You okay?" she asked, JJ nodded.

"It's a shame," Jackson Lankey said as he walked past them, handcuffed with Derek holding his arm, JJ and Emily looked at him. "You have beautiful hair." he finished.

"Alright, let's go." Derek said as he pushed him forward, JJ let out a sigh and got the energy to push herself up to be sitting up.

"I'll stay with her," Emily said, Hotch nodded as he and Rossi turned to follow Derek.

"I'll stay, too." Spencer said as he stepped over to them.

"You don't have to, Spence. I'm fine." JJ said.

"You're bleeding out of your head." Spencer reminded her, JJ scoffed.

"It stopped now anyway," JJ said as she reached her hand back to touch it.

"Well don't touch it," Spencer snapped, JJ sighed and looked at Emily.

"I'm not fighting with genius boy." Emily told her, JJ rolled her eyes.

"Does it hurt?" Derek said as he shut the motel door as JJ sat down on the bed. Usually Hotch would order her to go home, but with her head aches, dizziness and the fact that she had a concussion, the doctor wouldn't clear her to fly for another couple days anyway.

"Only when I breathe," JJ said, the force of Jackson Lankey's body falling on top of her gave her a broken rib. "And walk." she said as she sat down on the bed. "And move for that matter." she mumbled. "What did you find at his house?" she asked before he had any time to say anything.

"In the shack, they had a secret tunnel that went on for 2 miles, then it came out to a road where there were tread marks, we assume the other two unsubs where there." Derek said, JJ nodded.

"So we have no leads." she said as she propped herself back to lean on the head board, wincing a little at the pain from her ribs.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Okay, _enough_." JJ said. "Did you guys find all the... hair?" she asked, Derek nodded. JJ let out a sigh. The unsubs were taking the victims hair off of their scalp, _while_ they were alive. Which freaked her out even more because of what he said to her.

"He's obviously messed up in the head.." Derek said, he wasn't sure about what he could say to make her feel better.

"I know, Derek. I'm not dumb. I'm just thinking about how many more compliments I seem to get from serial killers then men that are a little bit more decent." JJ said.

"Have I mentioned how incredably good you look for someone who just got the back of their head stitched up _and _has a broken rib?" he asked, JJ laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Nice try," she said as she moved the covers over and got into the bed, wincing at every mood.

"Are you okay?" he asked, JJ sighed.

"Just give me the medicine the doctor gave me, please." JJ said as she winced again.

**Not the best part, I know. Next part will be juicy. I just wanted to post SOMETHING. But the next part will be funner interactions with JJ/Derek. I PROMISE. So PLEASE don't let this LAME chapter stop you from liking this story, PLEASE review, also :]**


	3. Chapter 3: Mind Reader

Irresistible Temptations- Part Three

**Authors Note: I am SO sorry for the long wait. I've had a bit of writers block, but now I've got it back, so don't hold that against me!**

**Thank you to Jackie (foxyfeline) for helping me out when I was stuck, some of the stuff in here was her idea! :]**

**PLEASE review.**

"_What _are you doing?" Derek asked as he walked in the room. JJ looked up at him, she was in her "lounge" clothes, sitting Indian style with a stack of case files sitting next to her on the bed, which is why Derek asked that with a confused expression.

"I'm going through files," JJ told him with a 'duh' tone as she closed the file and put it in a pile. "You really think I'm just gonna sit here and do nothing all day?" she said with a scoff.

"Yes, actually. Hotch told you to rest." Derek told her.

"_No_." JJ said as she opened another file. "Hotch told me I couldn't work for the rest of the case. _You _told me to rest." JJ corrected him as she looked at the file, Derek rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Garcia told me you guys had no luck?" JJ asked without looking up from the file, Derek nodded.

"No luck with the unsubs." he said as he put a bag on the bed, JJ heard the noise from the bag and picked her head up to see what it was as he kicked his shoes off. JJ sat up a bit to see if she could see in the opening of the white bag, or at least see through it.

"What's in the bag?" she asked curiously, Derek smiled and softly chuckled to himself.

"Just some stuff..." he answered her as he put his wallet and gun on the nightstand table, JJ raised her eyebrows and lightly tapped the pen against her lips.

"What kinda stuff?" she asked with raised eyebrows, Derek walked back over to the bag.

"Just JJ's favorite ice cream kinda stuff..." he said as he took it out, JJ grinned ear-to-ear.

"Really?" she asked as she sat up straight, expecting him to be like 'yeah, sure, here ya go, stuff your face' or something, that's what she wanted him to say at least. She didn't eat anything all day, mainly because she's been looking through all of the case files she _made _Garcia send to her. "Can I have some?" she asked with raised eyebrows, Derek shrugged as he crumpled the bag before throwing it into the trashcan.

"Score!" he said with a small laugh as he turned to face her.

"Real funny, Derek. Now can I _please _have some ice cream?" JJ asked him, Derek smiled and grabbed the carton and a spoon.

"Well since you said please," he said as he walked over, he handed it out for her, but when she went to grab it, he pulled it away. JJ groaned and opened her mouth to say something. "You gotta give me those case files though." he said as he held the ice cream over his shoulder. JJ raised her eyebrows, ready to come up with a snappy retort, but her eyes focused on the ice cream. _The creamy chocolatey goodness..._

"Fine..." JJ said as she picked up the pile with both hands as she handed it to him, Derek smiled and put the ice cream on the nightstand table and grabbed the case files as he walked over and put them on the table, JJ grabbed the ice cream and opened it, taking some in her spoon and sighing when she tasted it, Derek raised his eyebrow with a smirk.

"Emily did say it was your favorite..." Derek said with a small laugh.

"Emily got it?" JJ asked with her raised eyebrow as she looked at him.

"What?" he asked. "No." he answered, JJ raised her eyebrows and took another bite. "Well... yeah, but it was my idea." Derek confessed, JJ laughed and shook her head.

"Did Jackson Lankey confess anything?" she asked after taking a few more bites, Derek shook his head, he was oddly quiet. JJ gave him a confused look as she swallowed a spoon full of ice cream. "Did he say anything?" she asked again, Derek was quiet. "Derek." she said as she put the spoon down.

"He just asked how you were doing," he said, as if it where nothing, but you could hear the guilt in his voice.

"Did you guys send Emily into interrogate him? He obviously gets caught off guard by female presence." JJ mentioned, Derek nodded and sighed.

"He didn't talk to her much..." he answered, JJ nodded.

"Alright well, we need to find them fast cause they're going to leave and stop killing." JJ said, Derek looked at her. "Even if I can't move doesn't mean I can't say '_we_'." JJ reminded him.

"Yeah, I know." Derek said, of course he knew, he wasn't looking at her for that reason. "But they're filled with this much rage, they'll kill again... eventually." Derek said, JJ nodded. He looked at her again, this time she wasn't looking at him and his thoughts wandered back to the interrogation room...

"_If you tell us who you are working with and where they are it might help you." Derek said, he hated interrogations. He always got angry because of how stupid these people where, they were going to jail, for life. They have nothing else to live for, why not help him out?_

"_How is that girl doing?" Jackson asked him, Derek just looked at him, stared him down. "You know, the one with the blonde hair, I believe her name is JJ?" he asked with his eyebrows raised at Derek's reaction. "She would have made a great piece to our collection." _

"_That is not what we are talking about right now." Derek said sternly. Jackson just smiled and chuckled, it made Derek sick, especially when he was talking about JJ like that. He banged his fist on the table. "You need to tell us where they are right now!"_

"Enough talking about deranged serial killers, please." JJ said as she capped the ice cream and put it on the nightstand, Derek looked at her.

"Want me to put that in the fridge?" he asked, JJ scrunched her nose.

"Damn," she said. "It's gonna melt either way..." she mumbled. "Eh, whatever." she said as she held it out for him, Derek chuckled and grabbed it and walked to the fridge.

"I'm gonna take a shower, you need anything?" he asked, JJ shook her head as she grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels, Derek smiled and grabbed some stuff before walking into the shower, JJ looked over at the bathroom door and muted the TV, she heard the water start to run and she flipped the covers over and got up to grab the case files, smiling happily as she walked back over to the bed.

**xxx**

"Uh... JJ!" JJ heard Derek's voice come from the bathroom, she couldn't fully hear what he said, but she knew she heard his voice, JJ raised her eyebrows and slowly got out of the bed and walked over.

"Yeah...?" she asked as she stopped near the door, listening in so she could hear him better.

"There are kinda no towels in here.." he said, that was something she didn't see coming, but then she realized she put the 'do not disturb' sign on door.

"Crap.." she mumbled. "Uhh, okay... I'll call the front desk." she told him as she walked over to the phone and called. Someone came to the door to give her towels 5 minutes later, JJ walked over to the door and knocked on it. "I got the towels..." JJ said.

"Alright, hold on a second." Derek said quickly.

"I'm not looking." JJ told him, she also turned her head to the right and shut her eyes. The door opened a couple seconds later and JJ felt the towels being picked up and then the door shut a second after that.

"Thanks!" Derek said, JJ smiled to herself and walked back over to the bed to finish looking through more case files. JJ glanced up when the door opened and Derek walked out, he chuckled and shook his head when he saw her looking through another file. "It's 12, Jayje. You should sleep." he said, JJ looked at him.

"You takes you longer to take a shower then it takes me. And I _have _hair to wash. What the hell do ya do in there, Morgan?" she asked as she stacked the files onto each other and put them on the nightstand, Derek raised his eyebrows as he looked at her.

"That's none of your damn business." he said as he reached for the light, he stopped and pointed at her. "And it's not what you're thinking." he said with a smile before turning the light off, JJ smiled and bit her lip. _How does he know what I'm thinking...? _


	4. Chapter 4: Like Magic

Irresistible Temptations- Part Four

**Authors Note: I hope you guys enjoy this :] Thanks for your reviews!**

**And don't forget to review :]**

"Thank god you guys got them, alive... I thought they'd commit suicide by cop..." JJ said as she zipped her bag up and picked it up.

"So did we," Derek said as he held his hand out and grabbed her bag. "I'll take it for you." he told her, JJ raised her eyebrows.

"No. I can carry my own bag." JJ said as she grabbed a pile of case files off the table and put them on her hip, holding her hand out for her bag.

"And carry those case files?" Derek asked with a raised eyebrow, JJ nodded and continued to hold her hand out. "Since we're ready to go.." Derek said as he turned to the door while putting his bag over his shoulder and opening the door.

"Morgan, I am completely capable of carrying my own bag." JJ said as she followed him out of the room and over to the car. "Jerk." she mumbled as Derek put her bag in the trunk.

"So how was sharing a room with him?" JJ heard Emily ask from behind her, JJ looked at her and rolled her eyes. "That bad?" she asked, JJ shrugged.

"Not _that _bad. He wouldn't let me carry my own bag." she said, Emily laughed. "What?"

"Neither would anyone else." Emily told her, JJ just gave her a blank stare before turning towards the car.

"So how was it rooming with Reid?" JJ said in a mocking tone as she walked away, Emily just rolled her eyes and followed her over.

**x x x**

"You're not supposed to be driving until your healed _and _off the pain killers." Hotch reminded JJ as she started to head towards the glass doors, with her bag on her back and a bunch of _new _case files in a box. JJ looked over at Hotch, cursing at him in her head.

"I'll drive her home, Hotch." Derek said as he walked over, holding his bag behind him. Hotch nodded and he looked over at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said, then he looked at JJ. "I'll see you Monday." he said before walking away, JJ looked over at Derek.

"Let me take that..." he said, JJ shook her head and turned back around towards the door.

"What about my car?" she asked as he held the door open for her.

"We'll get it to you, you're not even supposed to drive it until Sunday." he said as he pressed the button on the elevator, JJ let out a sigh as the doors opened and they both walked in. "How many case files are in there anyway?"

"40." JJ answered.

"You're gonna finish those in 3 days?"

"I'll probably finish by tomorrow." she said with a shrug.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, JJ glanced at him.

"Just tired..." she answered with a shrug, Derek nodded and figured he wouldn't bother with asking anymore questions, or she might bite his head off.

"I'll walk you up." Derek said as he took the keys out of his car, JJ opened her mouth to say something, but he was already out of the car and he opened the door for her and took the box of files from her and turned to walk up the path before she could reject. JJ rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag from the back and put it over her shoulder before following him to the door, she put in the combination that opened the main door, when it made the buzzing sound Derek opened the door and held it open for her. "Can I have the key?" Derek asked, he was now almost to the top of the stairs and JJ was on the 3rd step.

"Dude, I have a broken rib. The least you can do is be patient." JJ snapped back as she walked up a couple more stairs.

"At least let me take your bag," he said.

"You skip every other stair, I'll be there in literally 2 seconds. You're such a baby." she told him as she stepped up to where he was, Derek rolled his eyes and followed her up the stairs. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" she asked as she put the key in the door and opened it. Derek shook his head as he walked in.

"Where should I put this?"

"Coffee table's good." JJ said as she flicked the light switch on and put her bag on the floor in her room. She shut the door and crossed her arms over her chest while looking at him, looking around.

"What are you gonna do?" he asked as he looked at her, he's never been in her house before, but she seemed to decorate it well.

"Probably look through some case files, then head to bed after that." she said with a shrug.

"You're exhausted.. why don't you just sleep?" he asked as she sat on the couch.

"I can't go to sleep knowing that I could have gone through some case files and didn't because I chose to sleep.." she said as she took the top off the box. "Thanks for driving me home... I'll see you Monday?" she asked as she pulled a file out of the box and opened it, Derek looked at her and he sat down next to her on the couch. JJ raised her eyebrows. "What are you doing?"

"Helping out a friend." he said with a smile.

"Derek, this is my job... you have work tomorrow, _early_ and it's late..."

"And you're not allowed to have a little help now and again?" he asked her. "You work to much." he said, JJ shook her head and read through the file. "When was the last time you had a vacation?" he asked as he looked through the file, JJ looked up at him.

"If you want to do this, you have to be quite." she told him as she looked back down at the case file. "And I took once 6 months ago, you remember."

"I mean a _real _vacation. One that involves not bringing case files with you."

"Oh, then never." she said as she opened another file and compared the two before putting them in their separate piles, Derek raised his eyebrows and took the next case file she grabbed out of her hand, putting it back in the box and pushing it away. JJ just raised her eyebrows and looked at him.

"You need a break."

"I can't just not go through these case files..." she said as she reached for them again, twisting her body the wrong way enough for it to hurt, she groaned as she put her hand on her side.

"You okay?" Derek asked.

"Yeah..." she mumbled.

"Do you have the medicine?" he asked.

"I've been trying to go without it..." she confessed, the hasn't taken it since the other night before bed, she just didn't like the idea of taking pain killers as strong as Vicodin. She's been in slight pain, however, but not as bad as what she just started experiencing.

"You should take it.." he said as he stood up.

"It's in my bag over there." she said as she pointed, she wasn't in the mood to argue with him. "The pocket on the right." Derek grabbed it and then got her some water to drink with it. "Thanks..." she said as she grabbed it and swallowed the medicine.

"That a little better?" he asked.

"Yes, because it works like magic." she told him, Derek chuckled.

"Not what I meant." he told her, JJ smiled and laughed. "You don't seem like you're in much pain now..." he mentioned, JJ looked at him.

"Thanks, dad." she said with a sigh as she took another sip of water. "It's been hurting a little all day, I can take pain." she warned him.

"I never said you couldn't." Derek said with a smile, JJ grinned at him as she took another sip, Derek couldn't seem to take his eyes off her. JJ noticed after she pulled the glass away from her lips and swallowed while looking back at him. Derek still didn't keep his eyes off her even though she clearly saw him.

"Derek..." JJ said, her voice was closer to a whisper, Derek just leaned forward all of a sudden and pushed his lips against hers, she hesitated, but kissed him back. They were both thinking the same exact thing.


	5. Chapter 5: A One Time Thing

Irresistible Temptations- Part Five

**Authors Note: YAYYYY! Some juicy stuff :P I hope you like it, and no, there is not sex in this part :] **

**And there wont be sex in this story, I don't write about that, but there will be make-out sessions in here.**

**Please review!**

JJ was completely shocked, she was somewhat tempted to kiss him when they were rooming in the motel, especially when she saw his chest. But she knew it was completely off limits to even think about that, considering they work together and the stuff their job demands. Right now, she obviously wasn't thinking clearly, she was hardly thinking.

Derek wasn't thinking that much either, it was as if they were both intoxicated all of a sudden. But Derek's adrenaline started pumping and his instincts took over when he kissed her, sliding his hand to the back of her neck to pull her closer. If he was thinking more clearly and his instinct didn't just take over he wouldn't have kissed her, even though he's been wanting to because he didn't want to go to far with her because of how sweet she was, but that was the last thing on his mind.

JJ pulled him closer to her by his shirt, still not breaking the kiss. JJ leaned her back on the couch while pulling Derek on top of her, who didn't stop her at all. She felt his hand move from the back of her neck to her hips, she wrapped her leg around his waist while lightly biting on his lower lip. Derek got the hint and opened his mouth slightly and slid his tongue in her mouth, JJ didn't hesitate t do the same to him. He slid his hand up her side, which resulted in her pulling away with a small wince, snapping them both out of it.

Derek moved his hand and looked down at her, JJ bit her lip while looking up at him and dropping her legs from his waist. Derek got off her and JJ sat up and grabbed a case files.

"I gotta get back to work..." she said as she looked down at the file, skimming through it. Derek stood up and looked at the door.

"I'm gonna head out, I'll just see you Monday?" he asked, JJ nodded.

"Uh, huh..." she said as she looked at the file. "Make Em bring my car over tomorrow, too." she said, Derek nodded.

"Okay..." he said as he let out a nervous breath and grabbed the door nob. "See ya later." he said as he walked out, shutting the door behind him, JJ looked up and bit her lip.

"Oh my god."

**x x x**

"Hey!" Emily said as JJ opened the door after lounging around in her pajamas all day, going over case files. Surprisingly she slept until 1pm, which totally freaked her out when she saw the time. "How was your day?" Emily asked with raised eyebrows as she watched JJ walk back over to the couch and sit down, she closed the door behind her and walked over. The TV was on, but it was on mute, a case file was currently open and there where 3 different piles. "I brought Chinese.." Emily said as she looked at her. JJ smiled.

"Cool, thanks. You can put it on the kitchen counter." she said as she jotted down some notes. Emily put the bag on the table and pulled out each of their food cartons forks, then she walked over to JJ and sat on the couch.

"Uh, Jayje..." Emily said as she held up the food because there was no room to put it.

"Oh." JJ said as she grabbed the box and moved it next to her to the floor before continuing to jot stuff down, Emily raised her eyebrows and put the food down.

"Are you kidding me JJ?" she asked as she grabbed a pile of files.

"Hey, that's my 'more urgent then the other files' pile!" JJ exclaimed.

"Well they're gonna stay on your little less urgent list over here." Emily said as she put them on a small table, then grabbed the other pile and put it on a chair.

"Hey!" she said when Emily grabbed the file out of her hand.

"It's good for you." Emily said as she sat down and handed JJ the food.

"Lo Mein? It's not good for my stomach, if that's what you're implying."

"I was implying that breaks are good for you, wise ass." Emily said, JJ laughed and took a bite of the food.

"Can I at least continue when I'm done eating?" JJ asked.

"Can I at least help you?" Emily asked.

"After what happened last time someone helped me? No way, unless you wanna make out with me." JJ mumbled, more to her self, not realizing what she had said until Emily confronted her.

"What?" Emily asked in a shocked/ assertive tone. JJ looked up at her, realizing what she just said.

"Derek helped me for a little after he dropped me off..." JJ confessed.

"In which way?" Emily asked.

"The work kinda way, Em!" JJ said as she hit her arm. "Gross." she said as she looked at the lo mein, she never liked the way it looked.

"And you made out?" Emily asked with raised eyebrows, JJ nodded slowly. "Why didn't you get it in?" she asked, JJ's eyes widened and she nearly chocked on her food.

"_No!_" she exclaimed, Emily smiled.

"But you wanted to?"

"No." JJ said, Emily raised her eyebrows. "I don't know." she confessed, Emily smirked and laughed.

"I knew it."

"What do you mean you _knew _it?" JJ asked with a raised eyebrow.

"When I mentioned you on the plane his attitude changed and his change of voice.. so what was it like? Did you like it?" Emily asked with a smiled, JJ squinted her eyes and gave her a confused look.

"Why are you asking me? _You're _the one that actually _"got it in" _with him." JJ said.

"Hey," Emily said as she pointed her fork at her. "That was a one-time thing. And we were drunk... in Vegas." Emily said as she took a bite of her food.

"A one time thing?" JJ asked with raised eyebrows.

"It actually was." Emily told her. "We both agreed we were drunk and stupid and never to talk about it again." she said, JJ nodded slowly.

"Mhm, okay." JJ said.

"I swear." Emily told her. "I'm being serious JJ."

"Okay, okay." JJ said as she continued to eat her food, Emily glanced over at her.

"So what about you?" Emily asked, JJ gave her a confused look, Emily proceeded to tell her what she was thinking. "You think that make out session was a one-time thing?" she asked, JJ looked up at her, then started playing with her food with the fork before putting it out on the table with a sigh.

"Yes, I think it was a one time thing.." JJ said, Emily raised her eyebrows, getting her full attention. "We were tired," she said while shaking her head. "I was on pain killers and he hardly slept on the plane..." JJ confessed. "And even sleeping on a plane isn't a great sleep." she said, Emily nodded, JJ got up and held her hand out for Emily's empty carton and she walked into the kitchen to throw it out.

"Do you want it to happen again?" Emily asked, JJ hesitated to answer as she grabbed a case file out of the bin on the floor and sat down. "Jayje..."

"I'm not sure right now." JJ said as she read through the file, Emily let out a sigh and looked at the silent TV as JJ skimmed through the file. "This looks interesting..." she said as she read, Emily looked over at her. "5 people were found on the side of Interstate 44 in Missouri..."

"And they didn't call?"

"1 of the bodies date back 3 weeks ago, after they found three bodies dumped about a week ago, the most recent was.. 3 days ag0." JJ said as she glanced up. "Hey, can you look through the pile over there and see if you can find the case with 3 recent victims in Oklahoma, it should be close to the top.." JJ said as she skimmed through the file.

"Yeah." Emily said as she stood up and walked over to the pile and started looking through each case, pictures were in each of them, so it wasn't hard to find the one where the bodies were dumped down a cliff or in the woods. She found them a few minutes later. "Are they connected?" she asked as she read it. "Interstate 44 may be that connection." Emily said, JJ nodded as she read.

"It says the first body was found in near Lebanon... the next one was found in Conway, the one after that was found outside Mt. Vernon, the last two were found near Webb City..." JJ said. "The first one was 3 weeks ago, followed by the next 2 a week later, the next 2 were within two days of each other." JJ said as she grabbed the file out of Emily's hand. "The victims here were found 5 days ago... " she read. "One in outside of Miami, then a couple near Vinita.." JJ said as she squinted her eyes and looked at the pictures. "They look similar, what do you think?" she asked as she handed her the two pictures of the victims. "They were all found in secluded areas... and with the couples... the man is beaten before being shoved down the cliff, followed by the women, who was shot in the leg, same for both..."

"And with the couple, everything changed..." Emily said as she looked at the picture. "The male was beaten until nearly unconscious, before that he would just shoot them in the head."

"I guess he found something that get's him off..." JJ said, Emily nodded.

"You got that." JJ looked at her as she looked at the pictures.

"You know, I'm going to call the detective in charge of this... just because this file says the last victims were found 5 days ago doesn't mean that there aren't anymore victims..."

"And you said you didn't want to be a profiler..." Emily said, JJ smiled as she grabbed her phone and dialed the number of the police department before walking towards the kitchen.

"Yes, Hi, I am Special Agent Jennifer Jareau with the FBI... can I please speak to a Ken Barton?" JJ asked as she read the name of the detective off the page. Emily listened in. "Can you please give me his cell phone number? It's urgent, regarding the recent killings on Interstate 44..."

"It's gonna be a long few days..." Emily said to herself as she looked back at the pictures. "Very long."

**If you wanna read what exactly happened in Vegas between Derek and Emily, read my One-Shot called 'What happens in Vegas', under the 'Derek Morgan's infamous hook-ups' thing. THANKS!**


	6. Chapter 6: Common Sense

Irresistible Temptations- Part Six

**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews :] They number is pretty much consistent, which makes me happy.**

**I'm also not sure how busy Interstate 44 is, just pretend it's not that busy for the sake of the story. All the places are real and in order in this story, I try to be as accurate as I can :]**

**I hope you like it, and please don't hesitate to review!**

"Thank you for bringing this case to us.." Hotch said the next morning at 8AM. "I'll go over it with them, I'll call you when we're finished." he said, JJ looked at him.

"I can't go? Hotch, it's a _day _before I'm coming back. I know I can milk it and get up to 3 weeks off, but I don't want to do that. I haven't taken the medication since yesterday _morning_. I'm completely capable with going. You need me for conferences and to talk to everyone." She said, Hotch gave her a skeptical look. It was Sunday, he'd plan on spending the day with Jack, and it was early. He wasn't too happy in general. "I can show you how many pills I have left."

"It's not entirely that you're on pain killers, JJ. I believe that you haven't had them since yesterday, but I'm not the one that said you can't come back until Monday." he said.

"Yes you did." JJ told him.

"And Strauss backed me up, I'm sorry, I can't just let you come." he said.

"I'll call her." JJ said as she pulled her phone out.

"I don't think that's a good-" Hotch began to say, JJ just looked at him before walking over to his office, he let out a sigh and texted Derek, Spencer, Emily and Rossi. JJ came out of her office 15 minutes later and she walked into Hotch's office, where the door was open.

"I woke her up." JJ said.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea." Hotch told her as he shook his head.

"She said I can as long as I have limited to no participation in the field." JJ told him, Hotch looked up. "You can call her." she offered.

"Well, I'm glad she said you can because Dave isn't able to come on the case." Hotch said, JJ nodded. "So we need you." he said, JJ nodded.

"Like always," she said with a smile. "I will get the presentation ready." she said.

"They'll be here at the plane in 15 minutes!" he called after her as she walked out, he shook his head and smiled at himself. He knew she was right.

**x x x**

"We'll drop Reid and Prentiss off right out side of Lebanon, Detective Walker will meet you at the airport and go with you down Interstate 44 until the boarder, where he has arranged transportation for himself. Then you two will drive to the Afton Police Department, which is where we will be." Hotch said after explaining everything that's been going on to the team.

"I just got a fax from Detective Barton... there were 4 more victims found, two of them were women found approximately 87.6 miles from the latest, and the next two were a male and a woman, approximately 83.9 miles from there..." JJ said as she read the paper that was faxed to her, it was about 45 minutes into the plane ride, which meant there was about an hour and a half left before dropping Emily and Spencer off. Then plus the 30 to 45 minutes it'll take to land back in Vinita.

"You got that Garcia?" Derek asked.

"Yes I do.." Penelope said as she put her coffee cup down and plugged in the points on the map. "Okay, that's weird..." she said.

"What is?" Hotch asked.

"There's a bigger gap between those two and the one before it." Penelope said as she put the map up on the screen for them to see.

"He skips over the Tulsa and Oklahoma City..." JJ said as she looked at it.

"And he's focusing more on the parts of the interstate that are isolated. He probably went out of his way to miss the cities. It's out of his comfort zone." Spencer said.

"The killings started in Lebanon..." Emily spoke up. "They've been investigating further up North, but they found nothing. That could be the area he lived in." she said with a shrug.

"Now all we need to do is figure out _how _he's luring the victims..." Spencer said as they looked at the map.

**x x x**

"Have fun on your road trip." JJ said with a smile as she patted Emily's back as her and Spencer got up.

"I'm gonna need more coffee." Emily said with a groan, Spencer ignored the comment and proceeded to walk to the stairs.

"Call me if you find anything." Hotch said, Emily and Spencer nodded as they walked off the plane. Hotch got up and walked to the back to get some coffee as JJ sat down and looked down at her file, her elbow resting on the arm rest, her index and middle finger resting on her temple as she read it over again. Derek walked over and sat across from her.

"Hey..." he said.

"Hey." JJ said back, not looking away from the case file.

"How'd you get Hotch to agree to let you come?" he asked with a small laugh.

"He didn't." JJ said as she let out a sigh and put the case file down on the table. "I called Strauss." she answered with a shrug, Derek raised his eyebrows.

"At _8AM_? _And _she said yes?"

"Apparently." JJ said while shaking her head. "All I had to do was tell her that I'm going on this case no matter what, because it's my job." she said while looking back down at her file.

"Well are you all right?" he asked, JJ looked back up at him.

"Yes." she answered before looking back down, sounding more condescending then she meant to.

"JJ, I was just asking a question." he told her, JJ looked back up at him, then glanced behind him to where Hotch was mixing his coffee.

"I'm sorry. I'm just in some slight pain." she said in a lower voice. "And can we get past that slightly awkward part of asking each other whether or not we should forget what happened Friday night and just _forget _it?" JJ asked, Derek opened his mouth, not knowing what to say.

"I..." he began to say as Hotch walked over and sat down across from them. "Yeah." he said with a nod, JJ nodded and looked back down at the case file, knowing that regardless of what she asked, they both didn't want to forget about it.

**x x x**

"We figured out how the unsub is handling both victims at once," Emily said into the phone, her and Spencer were both only at the first crime scene, but they could figure it out. "Or should I say unsubs."

"How do you know?" Hotch questioned.

"There are footprints on both sides of the tire marks where the car was found... it's off the paved highway, a small dirt rest stop. The car was also leaking transition fluid out of the bottom of the car."

"So it could have been a toe truck?" Hotch asked.

"We sent the tire marks over to Garcia, she'll call you when she knows what the marks are from... But I don't know, Hotch... they don't look like their from a toe truck, maybe a medium sized car, but that's the biggest."

"Alright, well thank you. Is there anything else?"

"No, I'll call you if there is." Emily said before hanging up, Hotch hung up, too. There was no time for a 'goodbye' when it was a business call. "I'm going to go with Detective Barton to the latest crime scene. Call me if you need anything." Hotch told them, JJ nodded as she finished writing the name of the last victim.

"I think we're going to have to post-pone that." the detective said as he walked over. They all looked over to him. "The investigators just found 4 more bodies."

"Where?"

"Down near Lawton, but there's something different about these, they look like they're all fresh... the corners looking at the bodies down there."

"Uh, okay." Hotch said, his brain was currently jumbled with everything right now. Dave wasn't here and 2 people had to go down there, _he _needed to stay near the police department because of Emily and Spencer. "Okay, Morgan go down to Lawton with..." he paused and glanced over at JJ. "Detective, do you think you could go?"

"I need to stay around here..." he answered, Hotch nodded and let out a sigh.

"I can go..." JJ said, Hotch looked at her. "It's not like I'll be running around, it's just talk to the corners and go to the crime scene." JJ said, Hotch knew she had a point.

"Okay. But if anything happens you call me right away, okay?"

"Of course." JJ told him, Hotch gave Derek a look, Derek nodded, understanding it was about JJ.

"Here's the car keys." the detective said as he handed Derek the keys, JJ grabbed her bag. "It's parks in the spot 4E- East parking lot." Derek nodded and started walking out with JJ following. Derek pressed the 'unlock' button and laughed.

"I wasn't expecting an Audi." Derek said as he got into the car, JJ shook her head and rolled her eyes as she got in the passengers seat. "I wonder why he didn't give us the SVU..." he said.

"An SVU wont get us there fast enough. It takes 2 hours to get there." JJ said with a shrug.

"And they didn't just get us a plane?"

"It would have taken longer to clear the flight for take off, then we'd need to fly and then we'd need to get a car, it would take well over 2 hours to do that." JJ explained.

"Now you're starting to sound like Reid."

"Actually, that's common sense." JJ said with a smirk as she looked at him.


	7. Chapter 7: Speeding

Irresistible Temptations- Part Seven

**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews and I hope you like it, don't worry, this case wont last for that long. **

**I have an idea, so bear with me.**

**Please review!**

"All right.. outside of Chickasha... Lawton and then Walters?" JJ asked as she wrote it down. "Okay, thank you." JJ said as she hung up the phone and let out a sigh. "I got the address of the corners and where the victims were found..."

"Where are we going first?" Derek asked as he drove down Interstate 44.

"It would make sense to check out the crime scene at Chickasha, then go to Lawton and check out that crime scene, then go to the corners and then go down to the next crime scene." JJ answered, Derek nodded.

"How much further until we're to Chickasha?"

"30 minutes closer then when you asked earlier." JJ said as she put her two index fingers on her temple and her elbow was leaning on the door, looking down at the file. Derek didn't say anything. "An hour, Derek." JJ said, he nodded. "Wow." was all she said, Derek looked at her.

"What?" he asked, JJ shook her head. "What?"

"Please make it less then an hour." JJ said as she clapped her hands together and looked up towards the ceiling of the car, as if pleading to god, Derek rolled his eyes.

**x x x**

"So there's two unsubs? Could explain why there were two separate footprints." Derek said into the phone. "We're about to meet with Dr. Hale, I'll call you when we know somethin'." Derek said before hanging up the phone and walking into the office with JJ after checking out both of the crime scenes, it ended up taking 2 hours and 45 minutes to get there, which Derek didn't let JJ forget.

"Agents Morgan and Jareau?" Dr. Hale asked, Derek nodded.

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Hale." JJ said, the doctor smiled.

"Did you check out all the bodies?" Derek asked.

"Not fully, first I figured out their times of death..." she answered. "The first victim was outside Chickasha, died 3 days ago at approximately 1:30am," she read, then she went over to the next. "The next victim was outside Lawton, died yesterday at approximately 6pm. And the last _two _victims were outside of Walters, the woman died at approximately 9pm, 2 days ago and the man died at approximately 8:30pm, none of them showed signs of sexual abuse, but a lot of physical abuse was done to the men." she said.

"Wait, did you say the victim from outside Lawton was _yesterday _and the victims from Walters died _2 days _ago?"

"Yes, I did." she answered, JJ looked at Derek and pulled her phone out.

"What?" he asked.

"Lawton is _before _Walters." she said, then Derek realized.

"They're coming back up." he said, JJ nodded as she walked away to call Hotch. Derek finished talking to the doctor before going back out to the car 10 minutes later, JJ was just getting off the phone.

"Hotch got in touch with the police department near Wichita Falls in Texas and asked if there were any killings on Interstate 44." JJ said as she walked over to him.

"And?"

"There were 2, one in Burkburnett and _right _where the interstate ended, they must have got right back on and headed back north.." JJ said, Derek nodded.

"So we're going to Burkburnett?"

"Nope." JJ said as they got back into the car. "They didn't invite us in and when Hotch said they most likely headed back north that said there was no point if there weren't any more killings. And we're now calling them _spree killers_," she said, Derek nodded.

"Right, because now their killing within a day of each other." he said, JJ nodded. "So now we're going down to the other crime scene?" he asked, JJ nodded.

"Hotch said we didn't need to go down there, we got enough from the other two crime scenes, Emily and Spence are going to be back there in about an hour, then they're going to give the profile to the officers and then the public. Hotch said he'll send it to me in an email." she answered, Derek nodded.

"Would you mind if we stopped and get some Kentucky Fried Chicken or somethin'? I'm starving." Derek said, JJ laughed and shook her head. "Please?"

**x x x**

"Can you drive _without _oh, I don't know, _speeding_?" JJ asked him after about 30 minutes of driving North East on the interstate.

"Look, there's no one on the roads." Derek said, JJ rolled her eyes as she looked down at her phone.

"I got the profile." she said as she read through it. "The UnSubs are two men approximately 5'9 and 5'11, between the ages of 25 and 40, they're most likely driving a _Crown Victoria_. They are most likely living out of the car, or paying for motels in cash, which could mean they have very little of it. At the rate they have been killing, there hasn't been much time to sleep, so they will look physically tired. And other things along those lines..." JJ said, Derek nodded.

"That's nice to know." he said as he reached for his phone when it started to ring, but JJ grabbed it before he did. "Give me that."

"Not while you're driving." JJ said as she looked at the called ID and smiled once she saw it was Garcia. "Hey Garcia... It's JJ.."

"Hey," Penelope said in a sad tone. "You're not the delicious Mocha Frap I ordered..." She said, JJ smiled.

"Well, sorry Garcia... You're... Mocha Frap is currently driving." JJ said as she glanced over at Derek, who smiled happily, knowing Penelope called him that.

"It's okay my darling, White chocolate cappuccino is fine... Any kinda caffeine is fine for me right now. So I put the tire marks through the system and-"

"Crap." Derek said, JJ looked at him as he put his blinker on, JJ looked behind them through the mirror, seeing red flashing lights. Even though Hotch told her about the tires, she was too focused on what Derek was doing right now.

"I told you you should be speeding." JJ sang as she shook her head.

"We're on the job." He told her as he pulled over, JJ rolled her eyes.

"Is everything okay?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine..." JJ answered. "Now what do you have for me?"

"Well, I ran the tires through-"

"Crap! JJ do you know where my badge is?" he asked, he put it in the back after getting the KFC, along with his gun, JJ looked at him.

"Why would I know where _your_ badge is?" JJ asked.

"I can't find it." He groaned as he looked in the back. "I know it's in here..."

"Uh, Garcia, can you hold on for a second?" JJ said as she put the phone down. "Are you sitting on it?" she didn't remember what he did with it either.

"Don't ya think I would feel if I was sitting on it?" Derek asked, JJ rolled her eyes.

"Well it's somewhere in here." She said as the cop came over.

"License and Registration please." He said as he looked in, Derek grabbed his license and the registration from his wallet, the officer grabbed them and walked away, JJ squinted her eyebrows at him as he walked away, keeping his head down.

"JJ?" Penelope asked her to get her attention.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"You ready for me?"

"Uh..." JJ said as she turned her head back. "Yeah."

"Okay, well the tires usually go on 'Crown Victoria' cars.."

"Thanks Garcia." JJ said as she hung up and tried to see the, she could only slightly see the white car in the moonlight, she noticed the sirens that were on it weren't like a regular cop car, it looked like it was just reasting on the top on both sides, JJ looked at Derek. "Did you find your badge?"

"Nah, I didn't get a chance to tell him anything anyway." He said, JJ looked back again, squinting her eyes as if to she got a better look of the car before looking at Derek.

"Derek." She said, Derek looked up at her. "It's the unsub.." she said.

"What?" Derek asked as she unbuckled her seat belt and reached in the back of the car for her gun, the door flung open on the passengers side and JJ felt herself being pulled out of the car by her hair. JJ groaned in pain as her body hit the hard ground and she felt a huge pain shoot through her right side from her rib. Derek reached for his gun in the back, he looked over to his right when he heard a noise and got hit in the head with something before grabbing his gun. JJ felt a foot hit her right side at full-force, causing her to scream out in pain as she let go of her gun in her right hand. The UnSub that kicked her, kicked the gun away and turned her over on her back as her breathing got heavy and few small groans slipped her mouth from the pain. Derek's vision was blurry as the UnSub who hit him in the face opened the car door and pulled him out of the car, Derek heard the clanking of a metal bar being dropped on the pavement.

"Jennifer Jareau... FBI... Nate! Their feds!" the UnSub screamed as he looked at JJ's badge that was in her pocket, knowing JJ was too weak to do anything by the way she was acting. He dropped the ID as JJ worked up the strength to hold herself up by her elbows and reach for her gun. Nate looked up at his friend as he pushed Derek down, and he leaned against the car.

"We don't have enough time before back up shows up..." Nate thought. "Grab the girl," he said as he nodded his head towards his friend, he looked down at Derek, who started to get up, he punched him in the side of the head right where he hit him with a metal rod before.

"Morgan..." JJ said as the UnSub grabbed her arm and pulled her up and started pulling her towards the car, she hit him with her palms in the arm. "Morgan!" she screamed as she fought the grasp, hitting, kicking, she fell to the ground when he lost his grip, she picked herself back up by her arms and went in a sprinting position before Nate slapped her across the face, she fell on her stomach again and groaned in pain as she felt herself being picked up and held by her waist as she kicked. "DEREK!" she cried. "DEREK! GET UP!" she cried again as she kicked and fought the man who was pushing her towards the car. "DEREK!" she cried one last time before being thrown into the back of the car.

Derek shook his head as he said breathlessly. "JJ..." he said as the car pulled away, his head hurt and his head stopped spinning as the flashing red lights on the car got further and further away. Derek grabbed onto the car door and pulled himself up, getting into the car. He started the car again and pulled onto the pavement, stepping his foot to the gas.

He couldn't let anything happen to her.


	8. Chapter 8: Far from Limitless

Irresistible Temptations- Part Eight

**Authors Note: I hope you**** like this part! I got a lot of reviews and I'm glad :]**

**Please review!**

"Hotch, the unsub hit me in the face with a metal bar!" Derek told him after finishing telling him that the unsubs took JJ with them.

"You shouldn't be driving Morgan, they just set up a road block off of exit 25." Hotch said.

"And there are how many exits between here and there, Hotch? I'm catching up to them." Derek told him.

"I'll get you an ambulance, you need to pull over, there are units on their way."

"Not until I know JJ's okay." Derek said before hanging up the phone and pressing his foot down on the gas even more, he was catching up to them, he could see the lights from the back of the car. Derek saw two police cars come onto the exit he just passed and speed past him, but only by a little. He heard gun shots and then heard the clank of them hitting the top of his car and saw glass shatter. He grabbed onto the walkie talkie once he saw one of them pull a gun out. "There is a federal officer inside the car, do NOT shoot, I repeat do NOT shoot!" he said, waiting for a reply as he speed up.

"We hear you loud and clear." he heard over the radio as he let out a sigh of relief, but knew it wasn't over yet. He lost the car around a long turn around a cliff, he finally saw the red lights again, but this time the car was stopped, then he saw one person get out of the car and take off running. The two officers that were behind him took off after them as he pulled up to the car, he took his gun out and got out of the car. Holding his gun up he saw blood spattered all over the front of the wind shield, then saw JJ in the back with the gun pointed at him. "Whoa, whoa, JJ, It's me, Morgan!" he told her, JJ looked at him as she dropped the revolver she found under the seat on the ground. "What happened?" Derek asked as he looked at the dead body in the passengers seat and blood on her face.

"I had to..." she barely got out. "He was choking me..." Derek put his gun in his holster and held his hand out for her. "He ran.." she began to say as he helped her out of the car.

"I know, it's okay, they're getting him." Derek said as he brought her to the car. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked as she sat down in the back seat, JJ shook her head slowly.

"It just hurts..." she said as she was breathing heavily and she coughed.

"I'm calling an ambulance." Derek said as he pulled his phone out, JJ looked up at him, she was too out of breath to protest and too tired.

**x x x**

"She's fine," Derek said when Hotch, Emily and Spencer got into the hospital. The only reason why JJ was brought to the hospital was for a thorough examination to make sure she didn't have a concision or something.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked him, looking at the bandaged up cut on his forehead.

"I'm fine," Derek said, even though he had a minor concussion, he was more focused on JJ and making sure she was completely fine.

"Did she tell you what happened?" Hotch asked, he didn't want to sound too eager, but if they didn't figure out _exactly _what happened Strauss would blame Derek, and even JJ. Derek shook his head. "I would like you to tell Prentiss what happened, then the two of you can talk to JJ when she's ready. I understand it's traumatic what happened to her, but Strauss is getting on my case." He said, Derek nodded as Emily looked at him as Hotch and Spencer walked away.

"Wanna get some coffee?" Emily asked, Derek looked at her and nodded. He didn't really want coffee, his stomach was turned so much, thinking about JJ. "Alright, so you know how this works obviously..." Emily said as they sat down in an empty waiting room, Derek nodded and let out a sigh as he closed his eyes, getting ready for the cognitive interview. Emily looked at him and let out a sigh. "Tell me what happened... starting with _before _you were pulled over." Emily said, Derek let out another sigh before thinking back.

"We were driving..." he said.

"What was it like outside?" Emily asked, Derek hated this more than anything. Cognitive interviews make him seem so vulnerable.

"It was dark... cold..." he said. _"Hey..." he said as JJ rolled the window up. "What?" she defended. "It's cold!" she exclaimed, he looked at her as her hair stopped flying around. _Derek sat up straight in his chair as he thought about it. "JJ rolled the window up..."

"What happened after that?" Emily asked again, Derek sighed as he tried to remember. _"Can you drive without, oh, I don't know. SPEEDING?" _he remembered JJ ask, a smiled crossed his lips.

"She asked if I could drive without speeding." he said, Emily smiled. "Then she read me the profile of the unsubs... my phone rang and I reached for it." Derek said. _"Give me that!" he said when JJ grabbed the phone, a smile crossed JJ's face as she shook her head. Derek smiled as she answered the phone. _"JJ took it before I could answer and I noticed the red lights flashing behind me." he said, Emily nodded. _"I told you you shouldn't have been speeding." _JJ's voice rang in his head as he opened his eyes and looked at Emily.

"You okay?" she asked, Derek nodded.

"Fine." he said as he let out a sigh and closed his eyes again.

"What happened when the unsub approached the door?" Emily asked, Derek sighed.

"I couldn't find my badge so I just gave him my license then he walked away..."

"What were you doing when he walked away?"

"I was looking at my wallet... I noticed I had an expired gift card to Apple Bee's..." _"Derek..." he looked up from the expired Apple Bee's card when she said that and looked at her. "It's the unsub..." Derek gave her a confused look. "What?" he heard a door open and jumped when JJ got pulled out of the car, he immediately reached for his gun, but got slammed in the head with something. _He winced when he thought of it. "My gun was in the back... he took her.."

"Morgan, slow down, what happened?" Emily asked, Derek opened his eyes.

"Her door opened and she was dragged out of the car. My gun was in the back seat..."

"Let's take a break..."

**x x x**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Emily asked as she sat down across from JJ, who was sitting up in the hospital bed with her legs hanging to the side, she nodded. Emily just finished up the cognitive interview with Derek.

"I have to." she said. "And I'm ready, I remember almost everything." Emily nodded as JJ straightened her back and let out a deep breath. "It was cold..." she said as she thought back, Derek walked in to listen a few minutes into the cognitive interview. "I reached back for my gun, hearing the door open at the same time... I felt a sharp tug on my scalp before being pulled to the ground..." JJ said, Derek looked away from her face and down to the ground, Emily glanced over at him as she continued. "He kicked my right side," Derek glanced at her side as she lightly put her hand on it like she did after the blow, feeling it all over again. "He turned me over... I lost my gun and he started feeling his hands on my sides and my legs..." she said, Derek looked at her face. "Then he got my badge... he called him Nate..." JJ opened her eyes and looked at Emily. "What was his name?" she asked, Emily glanced at Derek, then back to her.

"Nate Harrison..." she said, JJ nodded. "Can you tell me what happened after they found out you were FBI..." Emily asked, JJ nodded as she let out another deep breath and closed her eyes, her thoughts going back.

"I couldn't see Morgan..." she felt like she was there again. "I tried to fight them off, I kept screaming for Morgan, but he wouldn't answer... I got free and fell to the ground... I tried to run, but he slapped me..." her hand reached to her cheek without her noticing as she continued. "He picked me back up and shoved me into the car, I was still calling for him... I wasn't sure if something happened to him..." Derek's ears filled with her high pitched scream as she pleaded for an answer. _"Derek! GET UP!. DEREK!". _

"What happened while you were in the car?" Emily asked, JJ let out a sigh as she remembered.

"The one that found out we were FBI was worried... telling the other one how much trouble they would be in..." JJ said as she thought. "I told them if they didn't let me go the police would kill them for sure, no hesitation..." she continued. "He told him something before he turned around and grabbed my neck..." _"If the police come here, they will kill you guys, without hesitation." JJ told them. "SHE'S LYING!" Nate screamed. "You just kidnapped a federal agent, of course they're going to kill you!" JJ exclaimed, Nate looked at his friend. "You know what to do, Chase." he said, JJ looked at Chase as he __nodded and turned around to her, grabbing onto her neck. She grabbed onto his hands, trying to pull his hands away. She slowly felt the air leave her lungs as she reached down and felt along the ground for anything to defend herself with. She found it, a gun. "_I can't breathe..." JJ said breathlessly as she grabbed onto her neck.

"You're okay JJ..." Derek said as he walked over to her and grabbed onto her hand, JJ opened her eyes and looked at the two of them. "That's enough for now." Derek said as he looked at Emily, knowing they've pushed JJ to her limits.


	9. Chapter 9: Teptations & Irresistible

Irresistible Temptations- Part Nine

**Authors Note: I realize I tend to add to much drama to my stories, especially when this one isn't supposed to really have a bunch. **

**This is the last part.. I know, so soon :/ but this story was mainly about how irresistible Derek Morgan is to JJ, and well, I don't want to drag it on any further. Here you go, the last and final part.**

**Sorry it couldn't be longer, that it's really cheesy, and because there wasn't really juicy stuff in here like I said there would be, but I still hope you like the last part and the whole thing.**

**Please Review.**

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" Derek asked as he put her bags on the floor in JJ's apartment after getting back to Quantico, Derek _insisted _on driving her home. JJ looked at him, she was tired from the flight, and angry because now Strauss ordered her to get 2 more days off because of what happened. She still brought some case files home, of course, but 2 days was too long to be away from the BAU for JJ when everyone else was working.

"Yes, I am sure." JJ told him as she walked over and picked her bags up and put them in her room. Derek looked at the ground. "I don't blame you." she said, Derek looked up. "I don't blame you for what happened... I know I screamed your name and it sounded like I was at the time, but I wasn't."

"I was your partner... I should have been there." he said.

"Derek, you were hit on the head with a metal rod. I didn't expect you to be there to beat them up." she said as she walked over to him. "I mean, yeah, it would have been nice, but it wasn't your fault. You should know that." she told him, Derek sighed. "It wasn't your fault. Okay?" she asked, Derek looked at her. "Morgan." she said as she raised her eyebrows.

"Alright, alright, fine." he said as he let out a sigh. "I'm glad you're okay though."

"I'm okay because of you." JJ said with a smile. "And for that, you deserve a hug." she said as she opened her arms, Derek chuckled and embraced her in a hug. "You want some wine?" she asked as she pulled away and walked over to the kitchen.

"Uh, sure..." Derek said as he watched her walk into the kitchen to get some. He then sat on the couch and waited for her to come back.

"Red okay? I don't really drink white very often..." she said as she set the glass down on the table.

"Yeah, Red's fine." Derek said as he took a sip, JJ sat on the couch and put her elbow on the back of the couch and looked at him.

"Why did you insist on driving me here? I could have driven myself perfectly fine." JJ said, she could have, but he kept pushing until she said 'yes', but she _was _tired at the time and reluctantly walked off the plane half-asleep because she just woke up right before they got off it.

"You were half asleep, you could barely walk down the stairs of the jet. You think I was gonna let you drive home like that? Hey, it was either me that said something, or Hotch would have. And I don't think you would have wanted Hotch driving you home." Derek said.

"Why? Because he actually drives the speed limit?" JJ joked as she took a sip of her wine.

"_No_." Derek said as he rolled his eyes. "He probably would have given you a lecture or something on the ride home." Derek said as he took a sip of his.

"No he wouldn't have," JJ said. "All he would have said was that I need to listen to _him_ before calling Strauss like I did and that would have been it." she told him.

"How do you know for sure?" Derek asked, JJ glared at him. "Someone's being a grump." he mumbled as he took a sip of his drink.

"Someone's being a jerk."

"Whoa, whoa, that was uncalled for." he said, JJ laughed.

"Alright, you're right. I'm sorry." she told him as she took a sip of her drink and looked at the pictures on her wall she's seen a million times before.

"JJ..." Derek said as he looked down at the glass in his hand, JJ looked at him with a 'mmm?' as he let out a sigh. "You know how you asked if we could just forget about that think that happened a few nights ago.." he said, he hated approaching subjects like that with someone like JJ. If it were anyone else, he'd approach it with a smirk on his face and it wouldn't be so nerve racking.

"Yeah..?" JJ asked as she looked down at the glass in her lap and lightly traced her thumb along the rim of the glass, she didn't want to talk about it.. _at all_.

"Before we forget about it..." he said, those words echoed in JJ's mind and caused her heart to beat faster. "I think we should figure out _why _it happened.." _I know why... you're hot and I haven't gotten laid in over 6 months._

"Well..." JJ began with a sigh. "I was tired... and probably high from those pain killers..." JJ said, then she remembered that _was _why it happened, on her part anyway. Not the other reason.

"Yeah, well I wasn't." Derek said, JJ gave him a confused look.

"What are you trying to say?" JJ asked him.

"That I wasn't on pain killers... _yes _I was probably tired, but I wouldn't have kissed you _just _to kiss you or because I had something else on my mind. I kissed you because I was so tempted by the way you talk and the way you lick your lips halfway though a sentence, I was tempted because of what you were wearing; how nice you looked in what you were wearing... how beautiful you are..." Derek said, JJ was completely shocked, she didn't even know what to say.

"Derek.. I don't understand..." she told him, Derek sighed.

"Never mind..." he said as he stood up, placing the glass on the table. "I'm just gonna go." he said as he headed for the door, he felt like he was being shot down, he didn't even know why he just spilt his heart out to her like that, he wasn't even fully sure of his feelings towards her. JJ was still trying to process what he just told her, then she started to think about when they roomed together and how she saw his chest when he was pulling his shirt on in the bathroom. She thought about how _he _liked he lips, his sexy smile, his laugh. Everything filled her mind as he walked towards the door.

"Derek, wait.." JJ said as she stood up, Derek turned to look at her before opening the door. She figured out what he was trying to say... "I don't want to forget about it either." she told him as she grabbed onto his shirt and pulled his lips to hers while wrapping his hands around his neck. _I know why we kissed and are kissing now, because you're hot, sexy, adorable, sweet and completely irresistible..._


End file.
